


Study Date

by CalypsoCatalyst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I should be sleeping, M/M, Rimming, a little at least, highschoolers being horny, inexperienced with a experienced, its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: A study date goes off the rails for poor James. Jeffmads porn.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut and well... its late and I'm tired. Idk what I'm doing so sorry. Anyway enjoy.

James gasped his back snapping up in a delicious curve with Thomas mouthing at his cock through his blue cotton boxers relentlessly while holding James hips down.

“T-Thomas slow down I-I, Ah fuck!” Thomas paid him no heed, sucking harder and humming sending vibrations through James vulnerable lower half. James could feel the leather couch gripping to his damp skin, his head leaning on the arm rest as Thomas took him apart.

James hadn’t expected their study session to end like this. Thomas was so focused less than ten minutes ago on the different proteins in a human cell but before James knew it the sly bastard was leaning over and mouthing enticingly at his neck. Out of nowhere of course.

James…. well James self-restraint always flies violently out the window whenever it comes to Thomas, so he had no chance to recover. 

“God James, you’re so beautiful.” Thomas purred as he begins to tug down James boxers his cock bouncing out fully erect. “Look at you, already so eager.” He murmured lips brushing on the head of his swollen member.

James wheezed slightly and covered his face from his boyfriends piercing eyes. Thomas chuckled at the reaction before he lowered his head down dragging his tongue along the underside of James straining cock. 

James can’t help but whine at the warm pleasure Thomas’s working tongue charitably gave to him in endless streams. This man’s mouth would be the death of him.

It was getting to be so much. James wasn’t a virgin but he only lost the V card to, you could guess, Thomas, less than a month ago. Most things involving sex was terrifyingly new to James and old news to Thomas.

He was desperate to tell Thomas to slow down but kept choking on his words. Thomas really knew how to use that mouth of his and refused to show him mercy, as soon as he finished dragging his tongue up James cock he took him down to the root in one go, his throat flexing around him remarkably.

Poor James nearly flinched off the couch.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” James chanted making Thomas chuckled as he still held him down by his hips harder and began sucking with a passion. James hands shook when Thomas reached up leading his trembling hand away from covering his face to his curly afro mass of hair. 

James gripped on instinct the soft tendrils of linking into his fingers in perfect tangles while he tossed his head to the side groaning shakily against the back of his other hand, attempting to muffle himself.  
Thomas pulled back up James cock, teeth slightly grazing the sides and sucked teasingly at the head. He even flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue as he watched with lustful adoration James be thrown into a full body shutter. 

Thomas bent James knees to his chest pulling his mouth from his cock with a wet pop. Paying no mind to his own throbbing erection in the confines of his own boxers, concentrating solely on James.

James heaved gasps like he was drowning in effort to catch his breath. Little did he know he was soon to lose it all once again when Thomas’s head dipped lower. 

“Thomas holy-” he keened as Thomas’s tongue licked a stripe over his hole, finger pads brushing against the underside of his thighs delicately. Thomas wasted little time and began lapping at him impatiently. James cursed and cried out when Thomas’s tongue pressed past the ring of muscle of his hole stretching his ass apart more. James felt like his skin was on fire pleasure erupting in his chest and coursing through him in his blood. Thomas thrusted his tongue in and out of James clenching entrance relishing in the desperate noises his boyfriend made. 

James felt the wet appendage moving in and out of him creating more broken noises in his throat, bucking his hips back into his boyfriend’s capable mouth his sweaty palms gripping into the leather couch. Thomas pulled back and moved mouthing up James torso and chest back to his lips kissing him full force. 

James kissed back desperate now for his boyfriend’s touch, he wanted it. He needed it.

Thomas needed to hurry the hell up.

Thomas pulled away panting “Look at you, you’re a wreak, and it’s all for me, baby you’re so perfect for me,” Thomas kissed him again and James whined in pleasure. Thomas leaned away reaching to the corner table giving James a wonderful view of his boyfriends beautifully sculpted chest and abs, James dick throbbed almost painfully now.

James took the moment to catch his breath and regain some of his composer as Thomas rummaged in the drawer before his eyes lit up like a kid in a toy store, not nearly as innocent though. He’d found the small bottle he was digging for.One familiar popping sound and James was lifted an eyebrow “Really you have lube even outside your bedroom?” he quipped.

Thomas chuckled gazing down at James “Sorry baby, never know where I’ll be taking your sweet ass,” he purred. James opened his mouth to retort but Thomas dipped down and claimed his lips once more swallowing down any word James had offer. 

James vaguely remembers feeling cold wet fingers slide down and in between his thighs but was mostly occupied by the battle for dominance in the kiss, Thomas’s heat now riling him up considerably.

Then Thomas decided attempting to press two fingers in at the same time was a good idea.

James didn’t agree.

“Ah! Shit, Slow down Thomas!” he yelped at the burning intrusion, Thomas never had any damn patience sometimes. Thomas quickly pulled out the fingers, making it burn even more and James admitted another hiss of pain.

“Oh shit, sorry, sorry, that was stupid. Thought the lube would be enough, sorry Jemmy sorry.” Rambled Thomas whilst covering James face and neck in freckling kisses of apologies. It reminded James of how stupid and sweet Thomas could be all at once.

Going a bit slower now Thomas wiggled his finger in and out of James entrance carefully, still kissing James adoringly. James adjusted after a moment and his face unclenched, next the second finger came going even slower than the first. James shuttered and moved wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck initiating another kiss, a tingling warmth began to build in James gut.

Third finger and Thomas was no longer pulling punches, he shoved in fast and hard, he happen to directly hit James prostate.

“Holy fuck!” yelled James along with a string of moans following as Thomas aimed for the sweet spot. “James! Watch your language!” Thomas teased in a scandalized tone biting his lip to stop from laughing.

He wasn’t laughing when James grabbed his hair yanking him down lips to ear. “If you don’t fuck me with you damn cock right now I’m going to strangle you. Foreplays over.”

Thomas stared at him eyes wide with utter shock.

When pushed to his limit, James could be filthy…. And demanding.

Thomas didn’t hesitate any longer and squeezed some lube into his hand slicking up his cock and lining it up with James stretched entrance. He slid in gently and James groaned with abandon making Thomas smile down at him eyes ever lustful. 

“James god you’re so amazing, you like that hm?” he began moving in earnest, nearly leaving James breathless. Thomas had gone from hovering over him to clutching James to his chest and rocking their bodies together passionately. 

James dug his nails into his back as he hit his prostate head on, he let out a shaking moan. Earlier he thought what Thomas was giving him was all too much; but now he was craving it. Thomas’s touch, Thomas’s voice, Thomas’s everything. 

“My Thomas,” he whimpered in his ear hand still tangled in his hair. At that Thomas’s hips stuttered out of their steady rhythm to a more erratic pounding. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Jemmy please. Say it again, fuck” he begged, chanting similarly to how James had earlier. 

James moaned again at the faster thrusts clinging to Thomas desperately, “M-my Thomas!” 

Thomas slid his hand up to James neglected member, which had been rubbing on Thomas stomach torturously, and began stroking with rigor. In a few simple strokes James let out a broken wail, his vision blasting to white and his hands tightening on Thomas’s shoulders. Thomas fucked him though his orgasm and came from James tightening entrance growling his name in his ear.

They collapsed onto the leather couch together, breathless, tired, and a mess. It was a wondering haze of sex after glow. Thomas pressed lazy kisses to his collarbone and chest and they shared a soft moment of silence. 

Thomas was the one who broke it “I love you Jemmy.”

James grinned “I love you Thomas.” He answered cupping his face gently “More than anything.”


End file.
